Un dernier regard
by Lady.Dhall
Summary: Les deux avaient été prêt à tuer, mais aucun n'était prêt à mourir...


Bonjour, bonjour!

Eh oui, je publie ma première fic!

Je dois avouer que je suis stressée, mais je crois bien survivre! XDD  
>C'est une fic légère ou je ne fais que ressasser un moment de l'anime, alors bon, ne misez pas sur l'originalité.<p>

J'espère que vous ne sortirez pas les fourches et les torches! ^^

Je n'ai eue comme correcteur que mon cerveau et le programme sur lequel j'écris toooouuuus mes textes (Ou presque), alors bon, ne me traitez pas de sorcière si je fais des fautes!

J'apprécierais des review, positive ou pas, tant que c'est constructif, question de savoir quoi améliorer!

Alors pour écrire ce petit jet (un OS, si je ne m'abuse?) je ne me suis inspirée que d'une vieille idée qui traînait dans ma tête, ressasser un de mes moments favori de l'anime, alors bon...

Trêve de bavardage!

Disclaimer : Le monde fabuleux (Génial, fantastique? Etc.) de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

><p>Il se souvenait comme d'hier de ce combat.<p>

Ce combat à mort contre son meilleur ami. Il se tenait là, au sommet d'une de ces imposantes statues à nouveau et il se rappelait les résolutions qui l'avaient mené jusqu'ici. La vengeance avait guidé ses pas, toujours. Cette vengeance qui le tuait, cette vengeance qui empoisonnait son esprit ainsi que sa vie.

Il se laissa submerger dans des souvenirs qui lui semblaient à lui fort lointain, malgré le peu d'années qui s'était écoulées, il avait l'impression que ces souvenirs appartenaient à une ancienne vie.

_" « SASUKEEEE! »_

_Il s'était retourné et lui avait fait face. Un air neutre sur le visage alors que le sceau avait progressé sur la moitié de son corps. Alors le combat commençait. Il allait pouvoir non seulement tester son nouveau pouvoir, mais il pourrait aussi éliminer son meilleur ami et se rapprocher de sa vengeance... C'était un pas de plus dans sa propre histoire. "_

Il ferma lentement les yeux, repassant le combat dans sa tête, et cette fois il ne tenta pas d'imaginer comment il aurait pu terminer cela plus rapidement. Il ne faisait que regarder ses souvenirs. Ce combat qui avait sceller son destin.

_" C'était terminé. Alors que sa main était toujours planté dans le corps encore chaud de son meilleur ami, alors que la chair frémissait encore de l'électricité qu'avait conduit le Chidori dans son corps. Il avait pensé cela sans même se douter de ce qui suivrait. Il avait retiré sa main de son torse et avait empoigné sa gorge, mais avant de pouvoir faire autre chose, Naruto lui avait saisi le poignet. Si fort qu'il en eût mal, si brusquement qu'il se fit repousser... "_

Il ré-ouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Naruto était resté inconscient, sans lâcher des yeux là où le combat avait continué de faire rage et où il se reproduisait très exactement dans son esprit. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit où le combat s'était arrêté, le souvenir était maintenant si vif à son esprit qu'il cru y voir le corps de son meilleur ami encore y reposer.

Il s'avança et se mit exactement là où il était tombé à genoux sous la douleur de la marque. Face à face avec le visage en paix de son meilleur ami... Il tomba à genoux cette fois aussi, mais pas à cause de la douleur de la marque. À cause du poids de ce souvenir. Il ferma les yeux et sentait à nouveau la pluie lui couler sur le visage, il voyait que trop bien chaque détail du visage de Naruto, ses yeux clos, ses cicatrices en forme de moustache, ces égratignures qui guérissaient déjà... Son souffle l'effleurait sans pour autant perturber la paix sur son visage. Il était si proche de lui à ce moment... Mais pourtant il s'était sentit tellement loin...

Car malgré toute la proximité qu'ils pourraient avoir, même alors qu'ils combattaient, que leur corps se frappaient, se frôlaient, il réalisait à ce moment que jamais ils n'avaient appartenu au même monde. Sasuke appartenait au monde sombre de la vengeance... Naruto lui appartenait à celui de l'espoir. D'ailleurs, même Sasuke ne parvenait pas à se rappeler s'il avait pleuré à ce moment... Car il ignorait si c'était que des goûtes de pluies qui lui avaient brouiller le regard et brûler les yeux... Ou bien des larmes. Mais ce qu'il fut en mesure de dire, c'est que cette fois, ses larmes ne purent se camoufler dans la pluie.


End file.
